Unexpected Romance
by Ksmiley17
Summary: Suki, Shugo, Kyo, and Kyoko have just moved to the Hidden Leaf Village. They're taking a tour of the village when they bump into Naruto, Neji, and Rock Lee. They get along, everything's going great until they run into the man who's trying to kill Suki...


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or any of the other characters that aren't from Naruto. They belong to my friends.

Author's Note: I hope you guys like this story. My friend requested it so I hope she likes it too. But go easy on me this is my first Naruto fan fic. Review please!

"Sasuke! How could you do that to me? Ugh, you're such an ass!" I yelled at Sasuke. He leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed, ignoring me. "I mean, of all the people you cheat on me with Ino? I can't even believe this right now! We're done! I can't even stand to look at you! Get out and I never want to see your face again!" I yelled tears streaking down my face.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and left. I slammed the door behind him and sat down on my bed crying. _Why would he do this to me? I've been so good to him. Why can't I just find a guy who won't cheat on me and treats me good and loves me for who I am? _I thought sadly. "I'm going to Shugo's house." I said to myself as I wiped my tears and walked out of the front door.

"What a jerk!" Shugo said angrily. I had walked over to his house and told him what happened. He was currently pacing back and forth angrily. "How could he do that to you? I'm gonna beat the shit out of him!" he said as he walked to the door.

"No, wait, Shugo don't do that he's not worth it!" I told him, grabbing his arm. He sighed and then looked at me.

"I just can't believe that he would do that to you. It just pisses me off that he's such a jerk like that. No girl deserves a piece of shit like him." He plopped on the couch and folded his arms angrily. I went and sat down next to him.

"I know that he was a jerk, but you can't just go beating the shit out of everyone who gets you mad." I said hugging him.

"But you're like my big sister. I feel the need to protect you from jerks like him. I don't like seeing you hurt like this." He said. I squeezed him harder and then pulled back to look at him.

"And you're like my little brother, but some things I just have to deal with by myself. Ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, ok." He smiled at me. I smiled back at him. "Hey, do you wanna go hang out in the village? We haven't really been there yet since we got here. I wanna check out the shops and stuff to see if they have anything good, and maybe I can pick up a few good books there too." He suggested. I laughed.

"You're such a nerd!" I said laughing. He giggled and jumped off the couch.

"Well I'd rather be considered a nerd and be smart, than be considered stupid. " He stuck out his tongue at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, let's go check out the village." I said getting off the couch and stretching. I grabbed my father's dagger and tucked it in my belt. Shugo grabbed his bow and his quiver full of arrows and we walked towards the door.

"Wait!" he shouted. I jumped a little at the sudden outburst and faced him clutching my chest.

"What is it? You almost gave me a freakin' heart attack!" I asked breathing heavily.

"What about Kyo and Kyoko? They haven't seen the village yet either! We can't go without them! Come on let's go get them!" He yelled grabbing my hand and pulling me in the direction of their house. I let myself be dragged towards their house. We stopped outside and I glared at Shugo.

"Kyo and Kyoko are our best friends; I wasn't going to go check out the village without them. I can't believe you almost gave me a heart attack for that!" I said slapping him upside the head.

"OW! I thought you forgot!" He said rubbing his head. I walked up to the door and called out for Kyo and Kyoko

"Kyo? Hey Kyoko, are you there? I called. I slid the door open and walked inside. I looked back and Shugo was just waiting outside. I motioned for him to come in and he followed me. We looked in the kitchen and she wasn't there.

"Let's check their room." Shugo suggested. I nodded and he led the way. Kyo's room was empty, and so was Kyoko's.

_Where are they? _I wondered to myself quietly. Just then the back door slid open and Kyo's twin sister Kyoko walked in.

"Hey Suki and Shugo! How are you guys? What are you doing here?" She asked cheerfully. She was the total opposite of Kyo. She was bright and cheerful while Kyo was, well not bright or cheerful or at all.

"Hey Kyoko!" Shugo said hugging her. She hugged him back and laughed.

"Hey Kyoko, where's Kyo?" I asked hugging her.

"Oh she's in the garden outside meditating, come on." She said opening that back door and leading us to her garden.

"Kiyo, Suki and Shugo are here to see you." She said interrupting her sister's meditation. Kiyo opened one eye and looked at us. She sighed and stood up.

"Hi guys, what's up?" she asked with no emotion.

"We wanted to know if you guys would come with us to check out the village." Shugo asked." They looked at each other and Kyo shrugged and Kyoko nodded her head.

"Ok, let's go." They said in unison. Shugo lead the way back through their house and waited for us to catch up. We walked into the village and look around at all of the houses and shops that lined the streets.

"Wow this village is beautiful." I said out loud. It was amazing. People were all over the place, buying things at the shops, eating at restaurants, and talking to their friends. You could tell even Kyo was amazed.

"Whoa look at that!" Shugo gasped and pointed to something. We looked at where he was pointing at and we gasped. It was a huge rock formation with the previous hokages carved into it. I wondered how long it took to make it. It had amazing details and everything. We continued walking. Nobody was paying attention to anything in front of us. Our eyes were admiring everything around us so we didn't notice that there were people running right towards us. They apparently weren't paying attention either, because they ran into us. I was knocked to the ground and so was Kyoko.

"What the hell!" I yelled at the person on top of me. "Get the hell off of me!" The person got off of me. I looked up at him and my heart fluttered.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't aware that you were there." He said apologetically bowing his head. He held out his hand and helped me up. I dusted myself off and apologized too.

"I'm sorry too, I- I wasn't paying attention either. I was busy looking around at the village." I said my heart racing. I've never felt this way about someone before. He had long black hair and beige colored eyes.

"Kyoko! Are you ok?" Shugo's voice snapped me out of it. I looked for Kyoko. She had also been knocked down by someone. He was wearing a green suit with orange leg warmers. The person quickly got up.

"I apologize; I was not looking where I was going. Are you alright?" He asked as he helped Kyoko get up. He was blushing like crazy.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry too. I wasn't paying attention either." She said. She was also blushing.

"What are you guys doing?" asked a kid with yellow hair coming around the corner. He walked up to us and looked at each of us.

"You guys are new around here aren't you?" He asked. "I've never seen you guys around here before." He added.

"Yeah we just moved here." Shugo answered.

"Well then, welcome to our village. My name is Naruto, and this is Neji and that's Rock Lee." He said smiling. He gestured to the kid with the long black hair and beige eyes and the kid in the green suit and the orange leg warmers.

"Hi my name is Suki, and this is Shugo, Kyo, and Kyoko. It's nice to meet you guys." I said smiling and looking at Neji.

"It's nice to meet you guys too." Naruto said looking back and forth between me and Neji suspiciously.

"Hey would you guys like a tour around the village?" Neji asked still looking at me.

"Sure, I would- I mean we would love a tour." I said blushing again.

"Follow me." He said taking my hand and leading me in a different direction. Everyone else followed behind us. He held my hand the whole time as we walked and talked. We had a lot in common and I loved talking to him. It was dark by the time we finished the tour.

"Guys I'm starving. Can we get something to eat?" Naruto asked as his stomach growled loudly. I was in a really good mood and I felt like cooking.

"Why don't you guys come to my house and I'll cook you all a nice dinner." I suggested.

"Yay I love it when you cook Suki! Her food tastes amazing." He told everyone, his eyes twinkling. I blushed. I hated being put on the spot like that. Naruto's face lit up.

"Yeah that sounds great! I love a good home cooked meal!" He exclaimed. Everyone else nodded their head in agreement.

"Ok let's go back to my house and I'll cook something up. " I said leading the way back to my house. When we got back to my house, I immediately noticed that something was wrong. Someone was in my house. The sliding door was a little bit open, and I always make sure that I close it all the way.

Naruto, Neji, and Rock Lee tensed up and stood staring intensely at the door. They noticed that someone was there too.

"Get behind us." Neji whispered. Kyo, Kyoko, and I went behind Neji while Shugo stood in front of us to help them protect us from any attacks.

"Hey, whoever's in Suki's house some out right now and show yourself!" Naruto called out. The sliding door slid open slowly, revealing whoever was inside. I gasped and my heart started pounding frantically in my chest.

"No! It can't be! How did you find me?" I asked shakily. The man laughed.

_How did the find me? It's impossible _I thought to myself as he took a step forward towards me.


End file.
